


& once more.

by paokous



Series: he loves his princess the most. (ZEN) [1]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: AND LUCKY HIM!!!, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gentle fucking????, One Night Stands, Zen is head over heels for you., and he hasn't stopped thinking about you since that one night., but also rough fucking, explicit smut in second chapter!!!, possible Zen route spoilers, praise kink??? ish, you just so happen to be the new RFA member he's been warming up to.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-04
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 00:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8468071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paokous/pseuds/paokous
Summary: To Zen's utmost surprise, the new RFA member standing at his door is someone he's very (physically) familiar with. How could he ever forget the way your legs had wrapped around his waist, pulling him ever closer as you whispered sweet, dirty things into his ear?----  Where Zen and MC had a one night stand pre-MysMes.





	1. it's you again.

**Author's Note:**

> had to take a break from the v/reader drama i'm getting into in my chaptered story so!! 
> 
> presents you all this.

To Hyun Ryu's surprise, the face revealed on the other side of the door isn't one he can savor for the very first time. In fact, your visage (slackened so _cutely_ by a similar look of surprise) is one that he has cherished before. The very thought sends a delicious tingle down his spine, and he's already praying that such a fortunate circumstance must be one granted by fate. 

 

It's the newest RFA member's seventh day when he realizes who it is he's been getting so close to. 

 

With your hair framing your face just as perfectly as the night that he had first met you months ago, Zen is **enraptured** once more. He feels the faintest trace of your lips teasing a line down his throat, and his hand comes up to rub said spot embarrassingly. (Dear GOD, he hopes that his warm face isn't revealing too much.) 

 

Your name slips past his lips in a husky murmur, his ruby eyes unwavering. "You're--... the newest member? Really?"

 

The flush upon your own cheeks is evidence enough that even **you** are in awe by the situation at hand, your fingers tangling nervously together in the most adorable fashion. (He can't get over how _BREATHTAKING_ you are.) 

 

And the simple fact that he had only fallen in love with you once more is enough for him to establish that you _must_ be the one. _The only person to compare to the you he had met months ago is the you now._

 

"Ah, but then that name you first gave me..."

 

"It was an alias!" You're quirk to blurt out as he ponders, biting into your lower lip shyly. "Honestly, I was really scared by what might happen back then, so --- I gave you an alias." 

 

"I see. That kind of explains why I couldn't find you afterward." The tiniest hint of a smile quirks the actor's lips. 

 

"Find me? You mean you looked for me?" The genuine expression of shock beneath your eyes makes him wonder how truly aware you are of the effect that you had on him. (& **still** have on him to this day.) The quiet doubt that lingers is something he wishes to hastily disperse. Can't you see how important you are to him?

 

"Of course! It might have turned into a one night-... stand sort of situation, but I hadn't planned for that when we started." Your heart beats sporadically at his sweet words and already the romantic in you wants to believe in so much more. 

 

 _But isn't that what had gotten you into that situation in the first place?_  The **romantic** in you? And hadn't it been FEAR at the end that made you run away? 

 

Guilt all but fills your conscious as you remember how quick you had been to leave the morning after. But how could you have guaranteed that he wouldn't have taken it as a late night fantasy? Just a single moment of absolute pleasure and feigned affection between two strangers? 

 

 **You couldn't**. (Who could blame you for being _afraid_?)

 

The doubt is clear on your features, and Zen wants nothing more than to take your insecurities away. With a meticulous glance around, he takes a step out the door on his good leg to usher you in. His arm wraps around your shoulders, the other still steadying his balance on his crutch. (Oh, how he wished he could quite _literally_ sweep you off your feet if not for his injury.)

 

"Let's talk more once we're inside. I'd hate for the paparazzi to involve you in anything." The gentle smile curving his lips makes you nod dazedly. 

 

You can't help the delightful shivers you feel. 

 


	2. he's real.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-- don't let him go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i,,,, just wrote 2.7k words of smut and fluff here

You're nervous. But who _wouldn't_ be in front of the handsome, chivalrous Zen?

 

It had been by chance that your eyes had met his that night several months ago, and it's by chance _now_ that he's sitting beside you. His warmth brings forth a whole new set of butterflies in your stomach, and you remember the way your gut had **DROPPED** when he sent his first selfie through the messenger application. No one else had silver-spun locks of gorgeous hair and dazzling ruby eyes like his.

 

 _You knew the moment that you saw his picture that it was him again_.

 

But an _actor_? You vaguely remember him saying back then that he had worked in entertainment, but he never delved any further. You had been more enraptured by the fact that he had been willing to sit beside you with a drink in his hand and listen to you cry your worries away.

 

Because life is _hard_.  
And sometimes all you need is a _stranger's_ company.

 

Not someone to lecture you or criticize you for where you are in life, but someone who can sympathize and lend a shoulder to cry on. And Zen had been _perfect_ that night. Even now, your memories are crisp and clear. (How could you possibly **FORGET** it?)

 

How gently he had squeezed your shoulder, offered reassuring smiles and quiet acknowledgement. How your daring night of romance took a tumultuous turn in the morning once trembling fear eroded hopeful affection. Because one night had been all it _took_ for you to stumble into love with the tall, lavishing male. (And the way his _hips_ thrust against yours, leaving moans spilling through your lips will never leave your mind.)

 

Your name leaves his throat, and ever so shyly do you peer at him from beneath your lashes.

 

"Sorry, I'm just -- still in shock."

 

 _Grunts leave his lips as he all but shudders against you, enjoying how_ **_TIGHT_ ** _you are._

 

"That's alright. It's the same for me." The unusually meek smile curving the handsome actor's pleasant features causes your breath to hitch. Pride _swells_ in knowing that you are the cause of lingering gazes and shy brilliance. (You wonder how he'd _react_ in knowing what plagues your thoughts.)

 

“I know that the fact that I wasn’t there when you woke up probably makes it seem like I wasn’t interested in you at all, but – “ The red flush against your skin darkens. “--- It’s quite the opposite.”

 

Did you know how _incredibly happy_ your confession had made him? (Or how **incredibly erotic** it is to see the way your thighs rub against each other as you sat there, squirming on his couch?)

 

The wolf in him is ready to **DEVOUR**.  
~~He doesn’t want you to run away.~~

 

“Then why did you leave?”

 

“I woke up that morning _scared_ that you would wake up and tell me to leave.” Embarrassed laughter follows your timid admission, and you can’t seem to meet his eyes anymore.

 

Even _now_ , you’re terrified that he’ll scoff and _LEAVE_.

 

‘ _Shouldn’t you know better than that?_ ’  
**He’s not that kind of person**.

 

The brief silence that fills the room makes your shoulders tense as doubt overwhelms you. Slender fingers reach out to brush against your chin, tilting your head upward. You still refuse to meet his gaze. A short chuckle passes his lips as he gazes down at you tenderly, enjoying the way your name rolls off his tongue. “Won’t you look at me?”

 

He lavishes in the way your rosy lips purse together, brows scrunched. Watches as you take a deep breath, lashes fluttering. ( _He wants to see that pretty mouth parted to release cries of ecstasy_.)

 

When your bashful expression finally meets the intensity of his stare, something within him **CLICKS**. There’s a quiet murmur of an apology as he leans down, silver locks falling over his shoulder. Your eyes widen as your smaller form stiffens, his sudden approach startling you. His warm breath lingers against your heated skin, fingers coming up to tuck away loose strands of hair behind your ear.

 

Ever so delicately does his mouth brush over yours in a lasting kiss, his hands coming up to cup your flushed cheeks. Half-lidded ruby eyes take in how prettily your skin changes color for him, and he only wants to see **MORE**.

 

His control _snaps_.

 

 

 

 

 --

 

 

 

His tongue laps between your wet folds teasingly, a soft groan from his throat sending **pleasurable** vibrations into the overwhelming heat. Your fingers are tangled into a crown of silver, hair spilling past his shoulders and leaving tickling butterfly kisses whenever it brushed against your skin. Thumbs press against slick flesh to expose your throbbing clit, and you  _whimper_. Already he has you riding his face, your modesty urging you to press your thighs together out of embarrassment.

 

_How would he look with your thighs pressed tightly against his cheeks?_

 

You resist the urge to roll your hips against his mouth, knees buckling as he continues to tease you from below.

 

Strong arms hook onto your thighs to prevent you from leaving. A quiet ' _tsk_ ' purses his lips as his alluring gaze meets yours, licking his lips delightfully as he returns his eyes to the drenched mess before him. _Shudders_ overwhelm your trembling figure as his fingers continue to play with slippery folds, a provocative smirk curving his attractive features. " _God_ , you're so wet. Do you hear this?"

 

You bite into your lower lip, fingers tugging at silver-spun hair as you hear the obscene squelch of his fingers entering you, long digits thrusting in and out with perceptive tenderness. A moan all but erupts from your throat as he sucks at your clit, tongue rubbing against the sensitive flesh shamelessly.

 

"Z-Zen, _please_ ...!!"

 

Strained laughter echoes as he pushes two long fingers into you all the way to his knuckles before pulling out. "Please, what? You'll have to be more clear, _babe_."

 

In a moment of confidence, you lower your hips until his open mouth is pressed deliciously against the slippery flesh. A muffled groan escapes his throat as you buck against his face, clit rubbing the tip of his nose. He takes this moment to drag his tongue against your cunt, drawing out another pleasant groan from you. " _Please_ eat me out, Zen." 

 

How could he deny his lover the _pleasure_ of his complete adoration?

 

A breathless chuckle leaves his lips as he tugs you ever closer, features all but buried into your wet pussy. "I'll be happy to worship you, _princess_."

 

The sensation of his mouth sucking and kissing as his thumbs spread your cunt apart leaves you a trembling mess. Enticing, muffled groans and slick, lewd noises fill the room as he finds pleasure in the way you unconsciously press yourself against him in a jerk of passion. Zen eases a finger inside of you, thrusting slowly before another is pressed in with the first one. Two slender digits pump in and out as he sucks at your clit hungrily, tongue rolling the pleasurable nub so harshly that you buck against him in a loud cry of desire.

 

"You taste **so good**."

 

Your grip on silvery tresses tighten just the slightest at his words, the only form of a reply coming out in a yearning whimper. Your hips jerk at the incredible sensations below, the way his fingers curve against that sweet spot inside of you brings you closer and closer to orgasm. "Do you like that, princess? Do you want more?"

 

" _Please, pleaseplease give me more, **please** \--- _ "

 

A satisfied grunt leaves his lips as Zen feels himself grow harder, all but **relishing** in the fact that you're _begging_ to be fucked by him. It doesn't take long for you to become a shuddering mess on top of him as he sucks sharply at your clit, all but finger fucking you through your orgasm to draw out more of those _lewd_ noises you reserved for his ears only.

 

As you come off of your high, he murmurs your name out huskily. Pulling himself up, Zen simply shifts you from sitting on his face to pressing against his rock hard erection. The moment your drenched folds slip against his large cock, his fingers dig into your hips just the slightest to control himself. He **adores** the passionate flush on your dazed expression, feeling confident now that he had worshiped you properly if the gentle shivers on your tired form is indication enough of the pleasures he brought you.

 

Your arms wrap around his neck to pull him closer, mouth meeting his in a tender, slow lip-lock. He eagerly returns the gesture, voicing his desires with an agreeable groan. His heart skips a beat upon seeing you fondly peer at him, a small smile lifting the corners of rosy lips.

 

"I love you." you whisper, leaning forward to press butterfly kisses along the healthy red on his cheeks before playfully brushing a kiss on his lips. "I know the only time we met was that one night -- but you helped me a lot just by being there. You treated me like I was .. _special_." The honesty in your words leave him sputtering.

 

 _Is this what it feels like to have your love requited_?

 

His embrace on you tightens.

 

"I wanted to get to know who you were after that. What made you smile and laugh, what I could do to keep you by my side. But I was scared." you quietly admit, forehead pressed against his shoulder as you release a quiet sigh. You relax into his affectionate gestures, enjoying the way his mouth presses a protective kiss along your tangled, mussed-up hair. "Is it okay to think that this is a second chance at what could have been?"

 

There's a moment of silence as you wait for his reply with bated breath.  
( _His answer makes you wonder why you worried in the first place_.)

 

"Rather than a second chance, aren't we just continuing the love story we started?"

 

His words of unyielding devotion sends tingles down your spine, and you pull away to find his tenderhearted gaze upon you. There is nothing but **FONDNESS** in his eyes, his fingers coming up to trace delicate features. "What happened back then was a miscommunication. Don't you see?" His forehead presses against yours, the corners of his mouth lifting upwards. "These seven days, I fell in love with you all over again. I had the chance to know _you_. More so than the few hours we had before. And knowing that you're the same girl that I met that night only makes it clearer."

 

He presses a kiss along your brow.

 

"I love you."

 

Kisses are pressed against your cheeks.

 

" _I love you_."

 

His mouth hovers over yours for a pause before brushing against them fondly.

 

"I love you _and only you_."

 

He says it so resolutely that even your _fear_ wavers, insecurities washing away. "Do you really mean that?" you whisper, hands pressed against his bare chest.

 

"There's no one else in the world."

 

Lips travel along your jawline, pressing gentle kisses as he continues down your neck. You feel him smile against your skin as his hand comes to palm at your breast, giving it a suggestive squeeze. With your head bowed out of quiet embarrassment, you lean in to press a quick kiss against silver hair. Your gaze travels down to his well-endowed cock, lips pursing as you vaguely remember how _perfectly_ he slid in the first time, filling you to the brim.

 

"I --- I want you."

 

"Mmn?"

 

You buck your hips against him shyly, a delighted gasp leaving your form as your clit rubs against hard flesh. The way his arms tighten around you, his own hips jerking upward to slide his cock against your slippery cunt makes you crave for _more_. Slowly do you press against him, the curve of his back now resting against the headboard.

 

"Please, Zen." Your voice forms quiet pleas. "J -- Just _fuck me_ already."

 

"Are you sure?" He's breathless, eyes darkened by passion as he starves for more. His hand wraps around the girth of his erection, teasing the tip against your folds and pressing at the entrance. "I promise I'll be gentle." He swallows thickly as you give a meek nod, rubbing his large cock slowly against your pussy before sliding into you with slick ease. The velvety warmth that wraps around him brings forth a satisfied grunt, though his urge to fuck you into the mattress is insatiable. For now, your position on top of him will have to do.

 

"I'll make love to you properly once my leg is all healed up." he mutters with a twinge of embarrassment. He hears your melodious laughter and can't help but smile in response. "Don't laugh. I'm serious."

 

"I know." You shudder as he keeps his thrusting shallow, a desirable mewl parting your lips as you feel his tongue drag over a hardened nipple. Your back arches as you grind down against him to match his pacing, a soft whine forming. "But I think this is fine as is." Despite being below you, the way his hands grip at your hips to pull you down and onto his cock incites a loud whimper as he all but takes control.

 

" _God_ , you're so tight and wet." The dirty, wet squelching from every thrust combined with his provocative purr makes your knees buckle. "You feel so **good** around me, _babe_. Your pretty little pussy just _sucks me in_." He groans as you tighten around him, inevitably aroused by his obscene remarks. The way your fingernails dig into his back makes him _eager_ to see the marks you will leave. (You're the only one deserving of this privilege.)

 

"Go _harder_."

 

Your request sends a tantalizing shudder along every sensitive nerve, and he's quick to oblige. Muffling his moan against your skin, he grips your hips tightly before fully sheathing himself inside of you. A cry of absolute gratification parts your kiss-swollen lips as your back curves, breasts bouncing and hardened nipples brushing against his chest. He fucks into you roughly without restraint, pulling out to the tip before filling you up to the brim once more.

 

"Yes, _yes_!!"

 

" _Mnn_ , you feel so **tight** around me, princess." He's nipping at your skin, fingertips leaving tender bruises along your hips as you continue to buck into him as fervently as you can. "Can't wait to feel you cum around my cock."

 

"I'm --- I'm going to _cum_ , Zen _!!_ "

 

Parted lips slant against yours in a hungry kiss as he continues to slam into you, filling you with every thrust of his hips. His tongue meets yours in a teasing play as you ride him, the overwhelming desire to possess every part of you vibrating inside of him. As he feels you _squeeze_ him, his fingers travel down to ardently rub against your sensitive clit. Your head throws back as his name is cried out, fingers desperately gripping at the muscles along his back as you cum.

 

He groans against your mouth, warm breath lingering on skin and sweat as he continues to pump into you through your orgasm. "W-Wait, Zen -- .. I-I'm still ... _!!_ " Overly sensitive and devastated through the sexual gratification, you can only shudder and shake in his tortuously pleasurable embrace as he continues to plow into you. The lewd squelching between your legs and his urgency to heighten those erotic sensations makes you whimper and whine, unable to do much else than to rest your shivering figure against his. 

 

His own body stiffens as you mewl against him. With one final thrust, he comes inside of you, your name leaving his lips in an exquisite moan. The noises he makes combined with his forceful orgasm makes you cry out once more, your body sensitive to his touches as he fills you to the brim with his cum. You feel him quiver below you, taken by the sweet sensations your body has given him.

 

With flushed faces and ragged breaths you catch his gaze with an adoring gleam in your eyes. Devotedly you press a lingering kiss upon his parted lips, a pleased simper brightening your tired features as you take him in.

 

 _He's the only one you want to love.  
_ ( **You're the only one he'd ever think of loving**.)

 

 

 

..

 

"You know -- .. Jumin's driver will probably be coming back around soon."

 

He groans.

 

" ... _Please, just stay the night_."

 

Laughter fills the room. (You can't find it in your heart to say no.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ah yes good rough and loving sex with zen who does nothing but praise you
> 
> also i'm actually terrified of posting real smut so??? critique or commentary would be greatly appreciated!!!


End file.
